


My Only Reason

by AppaloosaDapples



Category: Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppaloosaDapples/pseuds/AppaloosaDapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammi, a former Los Santos resident, is finally returning home from a long hiatus after a score gone bad. The biggest score of them all. She decides to lay low in the quiet remote  town of Sandy Shores, but someone is very intrigued by her arrival. Will their meeting lead to forever love or another death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've been meaning to do this for awhile now. I've had GTA since it came out and I only played the story like 5 days ago? Anyway, I beat it as quick as possible because I fell in love with it. Especially the character of 'Trevor' so this story will be mainly about Trevor and my OC. I'm gonna try and keep this as canon as possible. Meaning putting things in the correct timeline, working on other characters, etc. though I will add in my own touches. My OC is actually my GTA online character who is strictly based off of me. Though I haven't mugged or shot anyone lately, that you know of, but I really hope everyone enjoys. I warn you there WILL be smut. But not until later on, but this is rated M for a reason. I'll make sure to put plenty of action and drama in as well, I'm not that boring. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and reviews/comments are greatly appreciated! :)

| Chapter 1 | 

06/13/2009  
I flinched as another bullet zoomed past my head, barely skimming my blonde and brunette locks. My hand quickly replacing my empty magazine with the full one JT had tossed me from the van. Peaking around the large pillar to fire a few shots before ducking back into cover, my eyes landing on JT who was still unloading bag after bag into the black van. "You'll pay for this!" My head snapped to the right as a Merryweather guard hopped over the small barrier, quickly raising my pistol to fire a single round into his skull. Turning my eyes from the now blood stained concrete I took in the scene. Row after row of Merryweather vehicles lined up before our only exit, Scottie on the ground covering his stomach with Justin at his side. Blood covered the area and the sirens were getting closer, my heart raced in my chest as I shook my head. Looking back to JT who was still trying to shove the golden bars into the van. "Fuck." I stammered as I slammed my fist against the concrete pillar that kept me from view. A sudden explosion causing my ears to ring as I screamed, falling to my knees as my hands clutched my face. The dust hung in the air as the concrete from the bridge above us shifted, Definatly about to give in. My green eyes scanning the cluttered area again as a pile of rubble fell, my heart sinking as I found the spot where Scottie and my brother had been. "JUSTIN!!!" I screamed in rage as tears fell down my cheeks, getting to my feet quickly and clapping a few Merryweather men who were still stunned from the sudden collapse. The ringing in my ears continued as a hand gripped my shoulder, turning quickly with my weapon raised to annihilate my attacker. "Chill! Chill!" I cussed under my breath as JT's skill bandana came into view, lowering my pistol as he ushered me towards the van. A frazzled JT hopped into the drivers seat beside me, "We'll come back for em' Sammi. They won't bother em' Marryweather on our asses now." I nodded my head as I slammed my door shut, slipping another magazine into my gun before firing a few shots out the window. I was thankful to see daylight again, we'd been stuck in that underground parking garage for a good while. Damn alarm got tripped 50 seconds early and everything went to hell. Maybe Justin moved , or maybe Scottie told him to go with us. Maybe he knew he wasn't gonna make it. I was torn from my thoughts as another explosion hit the ground beneath us, sending is falling towards the highway below. "Damn! How many rockets these fools got?" I couldn't help but crack a smile at JT, he was always the most well.. Honest? "Evidently enough to send us running." There were at least 6 or 7 cop cars tailing us, at least that's all I could see from the passenger mirror. JT's mirror was probably a copy, along with the chopper I could hear buzzing above us. "W-What about the second getaway van we had over on 6th street?!" I stammered, trying to think of any other possible way to get out of this alive; money or not. "Nah, we too far. Besides if we double back now the whole damn city probably road blocked." I slammed my fist against the dash, "Fuck!" I knew he was right. My hands gripped the seat as JT swerved to avoid an oncoming SWAT vehicle, clipping a man who was hanging from the side. "Here, here." I looked over to find JT frantically searching through his pockets, his hands gripping something as he tossed it to me. "Use That stupid thing on Justin's phone. The other bomb that was supposed to go off as another distraction. Maybe that'll draw some of em' away." Damn. Why didn't I think of that? I quickly unlocked the iFruit phone and began looking through the app. "Damn it! Why so much porn?!" I groaned as I continued to scan. "Man, just find the sh-" JT sentence was cut short as a loud "boom" went off, making the ringing in my ears return. My hands shook as the red liquid covered the phone screen, dripping down my arms and onto my seat. Looking over to find a headless corpse with hands still tightly gripped on the wheel. I dropped the phone from my hands as I reached over, shaking the bodies shoulders violently. "JT!! JT!!" I screamed his name through the tears even though I knew he was never going to answer. My eyes flashing back to the road as we ran through a guard rail, my head slamming against the dash as the van began to fall. The oceans water growing ever closer as gravity proved its true purpose, my hands reached for my seatbelt quickly. The pain in my head grew as the vehicle crashed into the water, submerging quicker because of the extra weight. My lips tightly pressed together, trying to lock as much breath inside as I could. Sliding my pistol down my back, slipping it down my pants and close at reach as I gripped the window frame. Pulling myself through the small space as I turned around, gripping the broken glass as the water threatened to take me up. Justin's phone floated over the gear shift as I grasped it, looking towards the surface as I began to swim. My lips finally parting against the salty water, I couldn't hold it anymore. I fought to swing my arms and kick my feet. Growing closer and closer to the surface as my chest became tighter and tighter. I gasped as oxygen reached my mouth, heaving as I pulled myself up a small ladder. Crawling back between an old dumpster and some boxes. I gripped my chest as the van fully slipped under the water. Though the vehicle was only about 30 feet from where I had taken refuge, it felt like I'd swam a marathon. I could hear the sirens on the street above me, along with the chopper and various people speaking. "Confirmed. Two dead." I sighed as my arm slipped from my chest, hitting the asphalt beneath me along with the phone. I scoffed, it was probably no good anyway. The entire scene played through my head as I laid breathlessly, the guns, the explosions, the screaming and fighting. Justin. Scottie. JT. I looked down at my once black hoodie, now stained with blood and dirt. "Fuck." 

05/09/2011  
"Ma'am we've landed." A shrill voice brings me back to reality as my eyes spring open. Gripping my head as the pain seeps away, relieved to find only my bare skin. I give the flight attendant a small nod as she walks away, sulking back into the uncomfortable chair. "Stupid dream," I scoff. I've been having that dream almost every night since that day. It haunts me. A ghost that will never fade away. I groaned as I get to me feet, reaching above my head to pull my carry on down from the compartment. My ears pop as I begin to walk, that's right. I'm above sea level now. I turn to exit the plane, giving the flight attendant a small 'thank you' smile as I pass her. I'd fled the country after that, spent time over in Paris and England. Actually I think at one point I was in Russia, but those guys didn't seem to like my way of 'scoring' to much. Though I'd made well with money nothing really felt right. My mom had convinced me to come home, though she didn't know why I disappeared in the first place. There were good memories here that still lingered above the bad ones, home was always gonna be home. I tugged my suitcase behind me, lifting it over the stairs where it couldn't roll. I'd have to see about transferring my funds back to American money, but I could do that later. For now I needed to get myself settled, find a place to lay low for awhile. Somewhere quiet and out of the way. Justin would want that, I know he would. The loss of my brother still jabbed at my heart. I was always told never to work with family, now I know why. It brought peace to me knowing he died doing what he loved, getting money and shooting assholes. The thought brought a smile to my lips as I stopped. My eyes leaving the busy airport as I looked up. Reading the brightly colored banner above me. "Welcome To Los Santos~" I shook my head as I continued to walk again, a small scoff passing my lips. So I really was home. Something told me this time around would be even more unforgettable, I just hoped it was for the right reasons. 

 

Robbing the UN was a terrible idea and I knew it. We all did. But we had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

| Chapter 2 |   
I still couldn't believe I was actually home, I'd always told myself coming back was out of the question after everything went down. A smile crossed my lips as the sunlight reached me once again, being cooped up in that plane for the past 6 hours had really taken its tole on me. Various people were waiting along the sidewalk, some just returning and others hugging their loved ones goodbye. My eyes found the sidewalk as I made my way through the crowd, I couldn't help but feel overdressed. I'd forgotten how simple this town was, then again I'd fit right in with the rich folks. My favorite outfit included my silver aviators, a black pair of skinny jeans, black heels, a charcoal sports bra, my leather jacket lightly draped over my shoulders with the chest unzipped, and my 'Los Santos' SnapBack. Most of the people around me looked like tourists, shorts and Hawaiian t-shirts. I spotted a couple closing the door to a yellow cab and quickly put my hand up, picking my pace up to a jog before the driver pulled away. He must have noticed me because the trunk popped up as I approached the passenger door, leaning down to speak to him through the window. "How far out do you go?" He looked middle aged, a few grey hairs and a black par of shades. "As far out as you need pretty lady." He finished his sentence with a wink in my direction. I gave him a fake smile of thanks before standing straight up again, walking to the trunk to toss my single suitcase in before sliding into the back seat. "Your new in town I take it?" His question caught me off guard as he pulled out of the parking space, "U-Uh no. Not really. Just returning from a long vacation." I guess you could call it that. The man gave a small nod, making a right hand turn at a small convenance store. "So why are you alone? Far too pretty to be single." I rolled my eyes as I gazed out the window, hiding my annoyed glare behind my sunglasses. It wasn't uncommon for guys to make a pass at me, but they usually ended up being creeps who either wanted sex or money. Oh who am I kidding, it wasn't usually; it was every time. I decided to ignore his question, tapping my fingers against my thigh as I reached my right hand into my pocket. Pulling out a wad of 3 or 4 twenties, "Just take me as far as this'll get me." I leaned forward to drop the money into the empty cup holder beside him, "I don't care where it is." I noticed him looking down at the bills as I turned my attention back to the window, "Little bossy aren't you?" His friendly tone had turned almost menacing, but I figured it was just because he knew I wasn't some naïve little princess who wasn't gonna put up with his nonsense. I took in the scenery as he drove in silence, watching the various trees that lined the roads turn into passing cars as we got onto a highway. The tall skyscrapers shrunk to midsize houses and then to small shacks. The lush green grass fell to dirt and the sun began to slip behind the horizon. Only when the car came to a abrupt stop did I break away from my day dreaming, looking to the front windshield to find the man staring back at me. "I said were here girl." He reached forward to shake my leg but I pulled away from him, sliding out of the backdoor. I heard his door slam shut as I walked to the open trunk, he was following me why? I kept my back to him, occupying myself with leaning forward to grab my suitcase that had moved during the journey. Pausing when I felt his hips press against my ass, quickly turning around to find the older man with a creepy smile drawn across his lips. "My names Chuck by the way." Jesus. What the hell is wrong with this guy? "Well thank you very much for your help Chuck." I attempted to make my voice as sweet as possible, though I knew my annoyance was slipping through. The bumper of the cab pressed against my back as either of Chuck's hands gently gripped my hips. "Listen sweetheart, ya know you didn't actually give me enough to bring you all the way out here.." His tongue slid across his lips as he took a deep breath, almost like he was trying to taste the oxygen I was breathing. My hands rested against the floor of the trunk behind me, slowly sliding against the carpet to find my bag. "So I was thinking maybe you could work off the rest.." I gave him a smug smile as my fingers gripped the top zipper on my suitcase, slowly sliding it down as my right hand searched the pocket. "Oh?" I lowered my voice to a mere whisper as I leaned forward, stopping my lips inches from his as my hands found the stock to my pistol. Quickly gripping it in my hands as I tore it from my bag, pressing the barrel against his chest. Too a passer by we probably looked like two people about to have their first kiss, but the fear that consumed Chuck's eyes wasn't because of nerves. "Well I was thinking you leave now and I don't kill you." I felt his grip as my hips loosen as he slowly backed away, almost tripping over his feet as he stumbled back. "Bitch." I raised my brow as my thumb cocked the pistol, raising the weapon to his head. "One shot buddy." The nights cool air blew a few strands of my brown and brunette locks over my eyes, the moon's shimmer now the only light that surrounded the area. The terrified and obviously furious man kept his hands up as he slowly made his way to the drivers door, slowly pulling it open as I pulled my bag from the trunk. My other hand still holding my pistol, finger on the trigger ready to kill. As my bag hit the sandy ground he slammed his door shut, spinning his tires as his tail-lights faded off into the distance. I scoffed as I slipped my pistol down my back and into my pants, "Fuckin' asshole." A part of me scolded myself for not pulling the trigger, but even I still had a bit of humanity left in me, even though the world didn't deserve it. The deep voice that came from behind me caused me to jump, "Fuck. I think I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH WHO COULD THAT BE?! 
> 
> I can't believe so many people have enjoyed the first chapter so here's the next one! I'm gonna try my best to fit the timeline correctly but don't 'bitch' if it's a bit off. This is my story so technically I can make Michael fucking 10 years old if I wanted too. Ok, maybe that's a bad example. Anyway, have a great day! :)


End file.
